


Shoulder Climbing

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse silly [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Family Fluff, Five Times, Fluff, No Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Five times when the other Link climbed Time's shoulders. You cannot tell me Wind and Wild wouldnt take advantages over this.





	Shoulder Climbing

One- Point Lookout

\---

 

We stood over a small hill watching the enemy, as Wind looked through his sister’s telescope. Warrior brewing a small plan, waiting for any kind of information. That is until Wind, roughly shuts his telescope and walks over to Time. 

 

Wind, without even blinking an eye, “Time, can you put me on your shoulders?”

 

There was a shifting pause, clearly. Or so we thought, until he reached down, lifting Wind and softly placing him on his shoulder. 

 

Seeing how eased it was, everyone kept quiet waiting. “There are about seven enemies ahead.”


End file.
